


Torn Pages

by mershin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Parasites, Rubber, The characters totally enjoy everything but TECHNICALLY it counts as non-con so I tagged that, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mershin/pseuds/mershin
Summary: A curious man logs his findings of a strange parasitic creature holding victims hostage in a state of arousal, leaving them mindless and completely unresponsive. Things take an even more unusual turn when he gathers the courage to try and save the parasite's current victim.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Torn Pages

June 22, 1948. Log #4

Note: I cannot find the previous pages of my log book. Unfortunately I do not know what happened to them, but I believe I had last left off on my third entry. I will have to continue from there.

I discovered another body, a man slightly younger-looking than the first victim. Cause of “death” seems to be that same unidentified parasitic creature. This body was found in almost the exact same manner as the previous, from the location to even the facial expression. I decided not to touch the body this time and investigate things first. My first interest was the victim himself, still breathing but locked in an endless blank stare and look of peace on his face. Naked, like the first, he stood at the edge of the strange pool of black liquid, penis fully erect. His feet were fully wrapped in the black substance, looking as though the pool had come alive and grabbed his feet to root him in place. His face was tilted downward to stare into the pool, his eyelids half-shut, never blinking. His pupils were dilated to such an extent that it seemed impossible for them to dilate further. A little over half the size of its host’s head, the slimy body of the creature perched on top pulsated slowly, the armored, jet black chitin on its back rose and fell with each pulse. The tendrils that extended from its glowing slime torso were wrapped around the man’s head, the tips of each tendril seeming to disappear into the skin. Looking at the pool that held his body here, it reminded me of latex. With the discovery of its second victim, I believe it's time to alert the authorities of these strange occurrences, and hopefully put a stop to it.

  
  


June 23, 1948 Log #5

The police treated me as though I was insane. I escorted them to the latex pool and showed them the victim. Nothing had changed, and everything was still in its place from last night. They touched the man’s arms, they kicked his legs, and they squeezed his waistline, yet they proceeded to tell me they were touching a tree. I am furious at their approach to the situation, treating me like an idiot when there is a man that clearly could die. I argued for a few minutes, begging them to stop pretending and treat this seriously, but the more I begged, the more they seemed to grow tired of me. An officer even tried to convince me the pool was just normal water, dipping one of his boots into the pool of shiny latex. I begged him not to, but he did it regardless. When he retracted his boot, though, it was completely dry. The officers left me alone with the victim, but that one act has convinced me that they truly did see a normal pool of water, and likely saw a tree in place of that man as well. The police have always been heartless, but they wouldn't stoop low enough to ignore anything like this. I believe I must pursue this case alone.

  
  


June 26, 1948 Log #6

It has been a few days since my last entry. During that time, I have chosen to study the body and try to figure out a way to release the man from the parasite’s grasp. My previous attempt at removing the creature by force from the first victim’s head was a drastic failure, and took that man’s life. I will not make the same mistake. My first idea for a solution was salt. Since its underside vaguely resembled a slug’s, perhaps the same method could be applied to kill it. However, no amount of salt had any meaningful effect, not even a bucket’s-worth. The moment the salt came into contact with the creature, it evaporated like steam and left the parasite untouched. I will continue to try every possibility if it means saving this man’s life.

  
  


June 28, 1948. Log #11

None of my solutions have made the creature even _begin_ to move, and I have only one final idea. I have saved this for last, as this is possibly the most dangerous of them all. I am going to use the liquid latex from the pool to hopefully deter the creature. Carefully I dipped a twig into the pool and pulled it back out, only to find there was nothing on the twig. It was like I dipped it in nothing at all. Against my better judgement, I then proceeded to dip a finger into the pool. When I retracted it, though, the substance remained on my finger, unlike every other thing that came into contact with it. Not wanting to touch the parasite with my bare finger, I tried to cover the tip of the stick with the latex on my finger, but it simply slid right off the twig and back into the pool. Unfortunately I was forced to use my own finger because of this. Recoating it, I stood up to face the man. I brought my hand to the creature and slathered a small amount of the odd substance on various parts of the creature's body. Incredibly, the latex soaked directly into the body before disappearing. However, this was the only result of my test. It absorbed my last idea into thin air. I'm not sure what else there is to try, but I will not give up.

  
  


June 28, 1948. Log #12

After finishing my dinner, I had gone to brush my teeth and prepare for bed, when I noticed something frightening in the mirror. A bit of latex had been smeared across the edge of my mouth. I had made certain to thoroughly wash my hands of the substance, but somehow there was still a small amount left on my fingers. Unfortunately, I believe I may have ingested some of it during my dinner. I am hoping that I do not become sick.

  
  


June 29, 1948. Log #13

This morning, I woke to an incredible thirst. I would describe the feeling like being drained of every drop of water in your body. I must have drank an entire gallon of water, but my body is rejecting it as a watery mess in the sink. I'm terrified of what will happen to me.

  
  


June 29, 1948. Log #14

I drank from the pool. I don't know what came over me. Hours passed without water and I could feel my conscience fading. At some point I must have become so desperate, that I returned to the pool and drank the latex. However, my strength has returned to my body, and I no longer see stars. And I must admit, the taste was remarkable. I will continue to write as time progresses. I have no idea what the future holds for me now.

  
  


June 30, 1948. Log #15

I didn't eat today. I figured I should eat even though I felt no hunger, but the taste of food was so horrendous, I couldn't even finish the first bite. I must have ruined the recipe somehow.

  
  


July 1, 1948. Log #16

I made a bowl of oatmeal for breakfast in the same way I do every day. The taste was always good and it never changed, until today. Like last night, I couldn't even finish the first bite, as it was like eating rotten food from a compost bin. I felt the thirst again and tried pointlessly to quench it with water, already knowing what would truly sate me. After spitting the sludge-tasting tap water back into the sink, I returned to the pool in the forest and gulped its heavenly texture down my throat. The way it coated my throat was so soothing. It felt like it was coating my insides and my thoughts in a nice layer of latex. I think I could get used to this flavor.

  
  


July 10, 1948. Log #17

It has become a daily ritual to return to the pool and drink from it. Every day I have increased the amount of latex I drink, and I hope that the pool does not run dry too soon. My neck has completely converted to a shiny latex look, and I can't wait for it to spread to the rest of my body. The beautiful latex has already creeped its way over my jawline and onto my cheeks.

  
  


July 13, 1948. Log #18

Today I was drinking from the pool for a few hours. I heard a noise in the woods, and got up to check it out. On my way, I cut my arm on a tree limb. It didn't hurt much, but I felt it still. The cut missed my beautiful latex shoulders and cut my still-human skin. I was so happy when I saw the pool’s grace flowing from the cut instead of blood. I graciously sucked it down into my maw until the cut closed itself and ended the stream of latex. I am so blessed to have found the pool.

  
  


July 16, 1948. Log #19

My body is almost perfect. I spend the entire day now just drinking from the pool of perfection, and it has truly paid off. Now that my entire upper body is covered, I have taken off my clothing. Why would I keep the world from seeing how beautiful I've become?

  
  


July 17, 1948. Log #20

The perfection has completely covered the skin on my face. I can feel how far it has sunken into my head, too. I can feel how perfect my thoughts have become, thanks to the pool. The latex has also graciously spread over my cock. It feels so good, like the pool’s grace is rubbing me so sensually in a never-ending motion.

  
  


July 19, 1948. Log #21

The pool is almost empty, but I know I must keep drinking. The latex that fills my thoughts has calmed my fears and tells me I must keep drinking until I have consumed all.

  
  


July 20, 1948. Log #22

The pool is gone. I have fulfilled my duty and drank it all. Every bit of my body is covered in perfection. I couldn't wish for a better feeling than to be the servant of the pool’s grace.

  
  


July 21, 1948. Log #23

I lay in endless pleasure, every inch of me being rubbed and caressed sensually by the pool's grace - my master. Looking up, I see the moon staring back at me, its face in full view. I feel its life flowing through my body - through my master’s body - and feel at peace in my obedience. He tells me I am not done though, and I know I must listen to all my master has to offer me. He tells me that the current host, the one who stands in mindless arousal by where the pool once was, has been nearly exhausted, and a new one must be born. The glowing guide that rests on the mind of the current host will show me the new one, I only need to do one thing before I may follow it. My hands moved on their own, the master taking control of my movements. They grabbed the waist of the host and lifted him above me. It was euphoric just experiencing master use my body as he rightfully willed. He brought the host closer to my face, and I felt my maw gape wide, accepting the first bits of the host into me. The latex stretched effortlessly around his body and pulled him further down my rubbered throat. He began to shake, so undeniably excited to be accepted into us by our master. His dick, harder than ever before, streamed an endless amount of warm cum, further lubricating his own delicious descent into my latex body. His semen tasted heavenly on my tongue and brought me to my own climax in the process, my pitch black cum spilling into the hole that held my latex master previously. Eventually the host was almost completely consumed. None but the head was still revealed to the world, a face covered in lust taking its final breaths before assimilation. The guide detached itself from his mind, leaving him to slide slowly down my throat and into bliss, before resting itself upon my own head. I anxiously waited for it to connect to me, and was so happily unprepared for the sensations it brought to me. I felt its tendrils latch onto the deepest parts of my consciousness, heightening every sense to its extreme. It connected every one of my senses directly to pleasure, causing thick black ropes of warm cum to spurt from my twitching cock at every sound, smell, or color that surrounded me. Through the fog of heaven that caressed my brain, I saw a path. I knew I must obey my master’s guide and follow. Every step, breath, and blink of the eye thickened the ever-growing trail of rubbery cum left in my wake, until I arrived at my destination. A large brick house stood before me, with a wooden door blocking my path for just a moment. The strength of my master made quick work of the obstacle, and I continued my way up the stairs that moaned under my weight. Down a hall, past a door cracked ajar, there he slept: our new host. He must have been so exhausted in his life without the master, the poor thing must have been just waiting for us to come and free him, as his mouth was already wide open, and his eyes shut, already so obedient before his introduction. I brought my hand to dripping, hard cock, slathering it in the blackened stickiness that trailed from me. I reached over to his open mouth and gifted him with the taste of my juices. The reaction was instant; his eyes opened wide in the darkness, pupils dilating to their extent, and his lips began to eagerly suckle on my fingers for every drop of my precious gift. After licking my fingers clean, he rose from the bed to search for the source. He eagerly knelt down to his knees and latched onto my shiny, erect cock, moaning as my cum slid down his throat and into his bottomless stomach. As he drank me, I lifted the guide from my brain. Resting it onto his head, I watched as the tendrils slipped inside every crack and crevice and touched his mind with its loveliness. He practically screamed in his ecstasy, sucking violently on the endless tap of semen draining from my cock. Though we both were in pure bliss, my master instructed me to bring him back to where the pool was. The guide must have known too, as the host stood up to meet my gaze with cum still drooling down his chin. I retraced my steps, following the now-fading trail I left earlier. Eventually I returned to the pool and laid down to rest with my master. The host continues to drink from me as I lay here writing. I can feel his tongue lapping up my fluids and coaxing out as much of my cum as he can possibly drink. I know he is living a much better life than what he was before, and I may only pray to my master that he let me experience the privilege of being host in my lifetime. I feel my eyesight slipping, but my master calms any doubts I have and I know I will be okay.

  
  


July 22, 1498. Log #24

Dear lord I am utterly baffled by the words I read. I woke this morning with an unbearable aching in my head, chest, and most especially my penis. I had no memory of anything I had written in this book, and even now, reading the words that I surely wrote, none of it feels familiar. I can't seem to retain any of the information I read either, and must admit these few sentences have taken me hours to write. However, now, I just get this unshakable feeling that I must rid this book of these pages so that I may never read them again. I know that I should want to remember all these things that I have written, but this feeling is so prominent. I feel an utter repulsion in my mind at the thought of remembering. This feeling urges that I can't let myself remember, or I could break the cycle. I don't understand. Should I give in to these feelings? I need to think on this for the day. If you find these pages alone, you already know my decision.

  
  


July 23, 1948. Log #4

Note: I cannot find the previous pages of my log book. Unfortunately I do not know what happened to them, but I believe I had last left off on my third entry. I will have to continue from there.

I discovered another body, a man slightly younger-looking than the first victim...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is weird as hell and a lot of people will think it was too gross (and poorly written), but this is just what my digusting brain gets off to. I hope all you nasties out there enjoyed my story just as I did ;) <3


End file.
